sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Erode Virus (Mind Player)
Liquid-2038B, vulgarly known as Erode Virus by civilians, is a viral-like disease that only affects Gems. The virus ''mutated from the blue liquid inside a Vendetta base. It is original to the http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/KRP_Original_Role-Play_(Main_SUWiki) from the Steven Universe Wiki. History '''First Stages' 5 different strains of the virus were found at the first stages of such. All mutated from the Blue Liquid, which was a altered version of the Goo the injectors inserted on the ground to create gems. That is why the Blue Liquid caused a weakening on gems, because it was absorbing the energy from it, tho it was made so it couldn't create a gem and it would disappear with time. Saving Calcite The 'virus' mutated from it and started becoming 'more sentient'. Without Vendetta noticing, it started infecting test subjects, and some scientists. Dorado became infected from it when he was 'shot by Euclase back when trying to rescue Calcite. Dorado's mission TBA Jet and Spess TBA Symptoms and Effects The main symptoms and effects of this viral-like disease are: * Uncontrollable sudden bursts of rage and anger. * Extreme pain that increments over time * Loss of consciousness and memory * Inability to poof The vulgar name of the virus is no random decision, it is based upon the recurrent effect on the gemstones: Erosion of the gemstone leading to "death". The gems' gemstone will slowly or quickly, depending on the strain, start eroding, in other words, the dissociation of the gemstone's structure. The Virus was created using the Blue Liquid, a compound that weakened gems by temporarily deprived gems from their minerals. It essentially was a more powerful version of the latter, being able to continuously absorb the gem's minerals, slowly or quickly eroding them, until their is only dust left. The psychological effects are also a bi-product of the absorption of minerals, as it starts causing damage similar to that of a cracked gem, but damaging the memories, emotions, and coding of the gems, which in turn can either cause some gems to become stronger or considerably weaker. Strains Strain 138 The worst as labeled by Natrolite (Mind Player). It is highly infectious, and its effects appear to affect less dense gems faster, while denser gems seem to be affected slowly due to the higher amount of concentrated mass. It sends the gems into insanity, eventually destroying their consciousness. It's effects are faster and more effective. Strains 45-56-09 These 3 are the least dangerous of the strains and take many years to affect gems, they are the most common but under radiation they mutate into 138. Their effects are slow and less effective. Many gems were affected by this strains some time after the main Vendetta HQ was destroyed. Strain 01 The middle ground between the last 3 and 138. It affects gems in months and causes extreme rage but also weakens the gem, making it more susceptible to being poofed, or even cracked. It was the first strain to be discovered. Victims This are the various victims are carriers of the virus * Various Test Subjects of the Blue Liquid(Deceased) * Various scientists(Deceased) * Imperial "El-Dorado" Topaz * Scientist 003 * Black diamond Category:Fanon Category:A to Z Category:Mind Player